


[獅心] 青春悲喜劇

by Alkillua_Wu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: 20191001＆1102友人和泉哥生日快樂哈～
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 6





	[獅心] 青春悲喜劇

**Author's Note:**

> *cp：獅心
> 
> *穿越
> 
> *時間線稍微有些不清，勿怪
> 
> *筱妤(10/1)和泉(11/2)的生賀
> 
> *是he哦

為什麼做到這樣？

『因為我、只有瀨名啦。』

『因為……セナ是唯一的朋友（珍愛之人）……』

不、我不是……

我從沒說過和你是朋友。

.

.

.

.

他驚醒在夜半時刻。

瀨名泉緊皺著眉，雙手攥著被角。

夢裡，「王」大叫大鬧地哭喊著，伴隨著一切都毀掉的破碎聲，整個世界、包刮他自己，全被撕裂。

『沒有人愛我、沒有人愛我……』夢裡的月永雷歐舉止怪異，明明笑著，眼淚卻不停流淌；明明伸出手對著他，身體卻縮成一團。

他祈求著懷抱，卻傷痕累累；他渴望被愛，卻只感受到背叛帶來的痛。

細碎的裂紋出現在他臉上，一塊塊碎片從裂紋的交接處剝落下來，帶著淚的臉還是笑著。

看起來又那麼的安靜。

正當瀨名泉想伸出手時，夢醒了。

那句「沒有人愛我」，讓他的心悶痛。

這份悲傷，怎麼會在隔了許久的夜晚忽然湧上？

那時的他對月永雷歐只有尖酸刻薄的不諒解，怎麼現在，月永雷歐所承受過的痛一一在他身上浮現？

一個夢而已，竟然使他感受到的和月永雷歐一致？

不，痛楚一直在，只是傷口結了痂不再流血，今天的夢又狠狠戳了傷處一下，本以為消失的感受才突然一下子回憶了起來吧？

「嘖，我這是怎麼了？超煩人啊～」

煩人的東西滑過臉頰，迅速落下。

***

「セ—ナ—！」熟悉的大喊率先出現在耳邊，接著他人因為受到衝擊而整個往前傾。

瀨名泉正想好好教訓撲到他身上掛著的人時，卻整個僵住了。

在他身後的月永雷歐，笑得恣意張揚，更比他所認識的多了一分天真和純粹。

『大家都是我的好朋友，不要吵架啊——』

是會笑著說出這種話的那個月永雷歐。

「レオ、君？」瀨名泉抓住月永雷歐的胳膊，將他拉到了自己面前。

「哦哦！沒錯！我就是セナ的レオ哦～」他高興地笑著，把手環上瀨名泉的肩膀。

領帶顏色是藍的……這是他們二年級的時候。

在他眼前的月永雷歐，是還沒崩潰前、相信所有事情都是好的，並常常任性地拖著他走來走去的那個人。

雖然他一直都很任性，但眼前的他，是還未被污染的存在。

瀨名泉意識到這點時，有點不受控制的想把這個月永雷歐直接關起來。

「セナ？」月永雷歐有點疑惑地叫著對方。

「別吵，安靜一下，讓我安靜一下就好。」瀨名泉撫著柔軟的髮絲，感受著這個人的體溫，內心的波動一陣又一陣的。

月永雷歐當真就安靜的站著，任反常的瀨名泉抱了他三分鐘。

這是因為太過懷念從前的月永雷歐嗎？瀨名泉不知道，他鬆開手退了一步。

「還有……現在是什麼時候？」他問，眼睛注視著月永雷歐。

「已經放學了哦！」月永雷歐高興地笑著，神經大條的他早已將瀨名泉的反常拋在腦後。

「我等一下要去探望天使，セナ一起吧！」

看著一下就露出笑容的對方，瀨名泉本來也想跟著笑一笑，但月永雷歐的下一句話讓他的內心『喀噔』了一下。

他口中的天使，是那個人……吧？

瀨名泉很想跟他說不要去，但他忍住了。

瀨名泉點了點頭，「好。」

***

瀨名泉望著三十公尺外的白色建築，心理上就有一股消毒水味隔這麼遠飄過來並包圍了他。

跟上次來探月永笨蛋的傷時一樣，心理作用真是可怕。他面無表情這麼想。

月永雷歐歡快地拿著瀨名泉給的筆記本，邊不斷讚嘆inspiration的偉大、邊把跳到腦海的音符給捕捉下來。

根本完全沒有看路。

瀨名泉拉著月永雷歐的衣袖順利地又越過一根燈柱，心裡的白眼已經快翻上天了。

「レオ君，要到了哦，快停止你的作曲儀式！」

當拉著他衣角用力跩也沒用的時候，瀨名泉發現自己怎麼會還沒被這傢伙氣死？

於是他放開手，往與目的地相反的方向走。

「セナ——你去哪？」

這次換某人抓他衣角了。

「當然是回去啊，你不是不聽我講話嗎？」他動了動，沒甩開。

「我聽我聽！セナ不要走！」月永雷歐從他背後撲上去，還把臉湊到瀨名泉的面前，「我們去看天使嘛拜托～」

瀨名泉很想說不要，但看到那張帶著依賴和哀求的表情時，不可否認的，他動搖了。

事實證明，他對月永雷歐偶爾出現的撒嬌行為毫無免疫力。

月永雷歐口中的天使在醫院三樓的獨間，當他們到門口的時候，已經有人在了。

「……下一次的目標已經安排好了，就等你出院。」戴著眼鏡、長得一臉嚴肅的少年坐在床邊，他聽到腳步聲而回過頭，「你有客人來，那我先回去了。」

「喔喔！怎麼回事？是蓮巳君耶！你也來看天使嗎？」月永雷歐很高興地湊上前去打招呼，手裡的筆高興地跳舞。

「……月永，這裡是醫院要保持安靜，還有凶器不可以拿起來亂揮。」蓮巳敬人推了推眼鏡便出去了。

在他經過瀨名泉身邊時，瀨名泉總覺得他的眼神怪怪的。

「呀，レオ君，你來啦？」

レオ君……真不爽，明明是屬於我的稱呼。瀨名泉抿唇不語，靠在門口。

「天使～！你有好一點嗎？」

「謝謝關心，我下週就可以出院了～」

「這樣啊！那……」

瀨名泉並沒有特意去聽他們在聊什麼，反正他只是陪著過來，沒有一定要和病人聊天的義務。

而且他也不想和天祥院英智聊。

在他看來，天祥院只是一個體弱多病的任性少爺，因為任性所以發起革命、因為任性所以特別不接受失敗。

不惜犧牲少數人的幸福，也要獲得成功、不擇手段的一個存在。

但是，和他相處融洽的月永雷歐也是被犧牲的少數人之一，那麼現在開心聊天的他們，是否也是天祥院做給月永雷歐看的假象呢？

瀨名泉不知道，他只要月永雷歐不受傷就行。

只要維持著原本的他，那就夠了。

***

但那種命運，真的躲得過嗎？

一週之後，由fine對Valkyrie發起挑戰的夢幻祭，Valkyrie敗了。

非但如此，學院內幾乎所有人對五奇人的態度越加毫不留情，學院裡總瀰漫著一股肅殺的氛圍。

瀨名泉還是照常上下學，在學院內也更留意月永雷歐的動態，每時每刻都跟在他身邊。

Checkmate也在此時分裂，成員內部分成許多派系，勝者留下，繼續頂著學院老牌團體的名號；敗者出走，按新的團體制度創立新團。

總有一些人為了拉攏月永雷歐而來見他們，月永雷歐總是看上去很高興的樣子，隨手就把已經譜好的曲子無條件送出去。

「你給我適可而止，」瀨名泉和月永雷歐並肩走著，花園露台裡的學生似乎比平時要多，「那些人在利用你，別傻呼呼的再送曲子給他們！」

「怎麼會？大家都很好啊，對我笑、還請我喝飲料、幫我掃地哦～」他站到點餐機前，臉上笑著。

「笨蛋！他們只想要新曲子你怎麼看不出來？！」因為這些事，他已經和月永雷歐講過好幾次了，每次月永雷歐都當耳邊風聽。

但，「從前的」月永雷歐確實是這樣，就算在他面前嘲笑、譏諷他，他也是一副毫無察覺的樣子。

罵也沒用，改也改不過來，所有人對他的惡意，他一點也感受不到，這樣的人在社會上要怎麼活下去？

就是這樣才令人生氣。瀨名泉操碎了心。

「セナ才是！動不動就罵我，セナ是壞人吧？」月永雷歐突然轉過身來，永遠天真燦爛的臉沒有出現。

月永雷歐盯著他時，他只覺得這個眼神像狩獵者一般執著，若讓月永雷歐觀察出什麼來，瀨名泉可能會直接被對方咬斷脖子也不一定。

瀨名泉也看了回去，用著史上最會裝B的能力。

「——蛤？！喪家犬也敢出現在這啊？」

花園露台的廚房傳來幾聲謾罵和譏笑，他們兩人的注意力因此被分散。

那些不懷好意的聲音繼續響起：「Valkyrie不是滅亡嗎？那個囂張的粉紅頭躲到哪去了？不會是逃了吧！」

「嗚唔！老師他、老師才沒有逃呢！」說話帶著關西腔的少年語氣強烈的反駁。

一群人圍著那少年開始一陣譏諷、嘲笑，儘管少年氣得跳腳，也沒有把手中的盤子扔出去。

所屬於Valkyrie的少年，在這裡渺小地孤立無援。

瀨名泉皺了皺眉，卻沒有再動。

瀨名泉決定不管這件事，但不代表月永雷歐不會插手，瀨名泉來不及把他拉住，他就一個箭步衝上去，打在那個笑得最大聲還對少年動手動腳的人臉上！

「——你TMD有種再說一次啊！」月永雷歐怒吼，站到少年的身前。

這拳很猛，被打的人捂著臉倒在地上，狼狽地試圖爬起來卻無法，只得狠狠瞪著月永雷歐。

「レオ前輩……」影片みか有些擔心地握住月永雷歐的肩膀，脆弱的雙色瞳中透著顫抖。

這個少年不壯，反而還有些瘦弱，被欺負好像也理所當然，但他現在卻擔心來保護自己的前輩。

對偶像而言，打架是大忌，這可能毀了一個偶像的一生。影片みか捏緊月永雷歐的衣袖。

「小美，還好嗎？」

周遭開始喧嘩。

大家對於有人打斷他們進行對「惡勢力團體」的「鎮壓」感到非常不滿，尤其是帶頭那人被打後丟了面子，一群人更是怒火中燒。

月永雷歐不知道為什麼自己就那麼不管不顧衝出去，他只知道，身後的後輩是友人珍重的孩子，不能不保護。

「你們都給我停手！打架的壓到學生會去！」

當收到消息而趕來的蓮巳敬人看到這副一打多的場面時，臉色瞬間沉了下來。

迅速拉開了兩撥人並將他們抓去學生會教訓了有兩小時左右，才讓他們離開。

「レオ君。」瀨名泉跟在他身後。

月永雷歐走得很快，像在趕飛機一樣，好幾次瀨名泉伸手想抓住他，卻都落了空。

他開始封閉了。

瀨名泉有些心慌，不僅因為伸出去的手全沒了觸碰時的安全感，還因為那種無形的、心的距離，開始漸漸拉遠的關係。

他好氣，明明像「原本」那樣，放著不管或者不要理就好，偏偏他就是要來找罪受。

但是照「原本」那樣，會讓他失去一開始的レオ君。

「セナ，」月永雷歐終於停下，低著頭，聲音不似平常那般有活力，「為什麼……宗、會被『討厭』？」

他不喜歡這樣。

宗是他的友人、是可以和他交流的藝術家……然而只因為「輸了」，別人就能隨意侮辱他，這讓他非常不能理解。

「為什麼、零他們在別人眼中……是惡魔？」他一拳槌在貼滿謾罵字眼的公布欄上。

有生以來，他所知的被一夕顛覆，這讓他混亂、不解以及憤怒，自顧自與五奇人為敵的學生在學院內占了絕對多數，但這些人根本從未接觸過、認識過他們。

一切都是因為虛偽的正義感在作祟。

「為什麼……大家變成這樣？」

直到放學離校，他也沒有得到瀨名泉的回答。

***

Checkmate內部間的鬥爭越來越激烈，許多人不斷出走，成立新團體；不走的也幾乎無所事事，成天打著Checkmate的名號，一副我很偉大的樣子。

團體內部的信念已經開始不合，要想有所作為就必須另尋他途才行，而現在學院對於新的制度有硬性規定一定得是團體才能參加「夢幻祭」。

所以瀨名泉、月永雷歐和半途中撿到的朔間凜月以及只是掛名的鳴上嵐，組成了一支新團體：Knights。

西洋棋中，Knight代表騎士，用複數型也只是因為已經有團體用過『騎士』了。

月永雷歐仍照常作曲，偶爾看不慣某些事會打一場，打完了再讓瀨名泉教訓包紮。

瀨名泉很迷茫，按說自己從未來回到了過去應該更了解之後的走向才對，但好像就是因為他的亂入，一切都不太一樣了。

月永雷歐不像以前那樣說「我最喜歡セナ了！」，反而跟在月永雷歐身邊時會嫌有人看著、會想盡辦法甩掉他。

從前在氣氛緊張的學院內和他一起尋找輕鬆感的月永雷歐沒有了，奇怪的歌曲名字例如「小小一隻瀨名泉」、「靈感進行曲之歌」也沒有了……到底為什麼變成這樣？

他回到過去，究竟想改變什麼？究竟想讓事件如何發展？他已經搞不清楚了。

明明對他來說在這個空間他是個旁觀者，卻比任何人都陷入更深……

這樣的他該如何是好，沒有人教他。

.

.

.

.

「月永，新曲呢？」

月永雷歐因為這句話抬起頭，停下手邊工作。

今天他難得地到了教室聽課，難得寫了上課用筆記本，卻在還沒下課時聽到這句話。

他緊了緊喉嚨，鉛筆抖了一下。

來找他的人是原Checkmate的成員，現在是另一個團體的隊長。

他勾起嘴角試圖做出笑容，一面說：「……我的曲子還沒寫完，所以要再等一下才行——」

「——等什麼等？！要多久！一個禮拜了！」那人似乎非常不滿，踢了踢桌腳。

他引發了不小的騷動，但前頭的老師及同學根本連臉色也沒變，繼續做事。

月永雷歐其實還有曲子的，但是詞的部分還未完成，所以並不想交出去。

不對，不想交是因為他想讓瀨名泉來填詞，就像以前那樣，他怕別人拿走曲子後，填上的詞亂七八糟，不能讓他滿意。

世上除了ルカ碳之外也只有セナ的詞才配的上他的曲。

他沉默地盯著對方。

「看什麼看！以為你很偉大嗎？會做幾個破曲子了不起啊？！」對方越來越不滿，甚至動手把月永雷歐桌上的文具、書本掃下去。

「我告訴你！小爺要不是為了新曲，怎麼會來討好你這除了音樂一無是處的廢物！你也太看得起自己了！」

砰的一聲，桌子翻倒在地上，桌腳斷了兩根。

「……」他彷彿能聽到有什麼碎掉的聲音。

這讓他眼周發紅、失去理智。

天啊！月永他、那個月永打人了！

快、快把他們分開！

月永雷歐這個瘋子！竟然上手打人……

一切都離他好遠，聲音、畫面和破碎的樂譜。

受夠了。

***

「ルカ！你哥哥在家吧？」

「嗯、嗯，他在、在裡面……」

「不好意思打擾了！我進去看看！」

他知道月永雷歐的房間在哪，因為以前來過。

聽到消息而趕過來時，早已經過了一天，他恨自己的不小心，讓月永雷歐落單還讓他碰上那種人；他懊惱自己的不堅定，要是他表現出會一直站在月永雷歐那邊的話……

「啊啊超煩的！」瀨名泉焦急地開了房門。

房內的景象如過去那般刺痛他的眼。沒有好好收拾的衣物、幾乎全毀的物品和散落滿地的樂譜。

抱著棉被團在地上的月永雷歐，看起來是那麼的無助。

瀨名泉眼眶發熱，慢慢走向他。

似曾相似的悲傷湧了上來，這種澎湃的情感讓他想放聲大吼。

最終他只小心翼翼地開口：「……レオ君？」

「嗯……」月永雷歐皺著眉動了幾下，臉色憔悴地不似人樣。

「……」瀨名泉抿了抿唇，蹲在他面前，「レ、オ……」

顫抖的手撫上他的臉頰，手心傳來的實體感讓他控制不住洶湧而出的淚。

「……セ、ナ？」月永雷歐眯縫著眼，吃力地想要坐起，「對不起、對不起，曲子就快好了只要再等等……」

「我不要曲子，你別這樣。」瀨名泉拉住他的胳膊，從指尖開始身體慢慢變冷。

月永雷歐開始劇烈掙扎，連他的嘴唇也在顫抖，「真的很對不起！我現在馬上寫所以、拜託！不要走——」

「我說了不要！」瀨名泉使力，有種撕心裂肺的感覺。

「——！」

月永雷歐倒進瀨名泉懷裡，整個人被緊緊抱住。

他們兩個同時倒抽一口氣。

瀨名泉環抱著嬌小的他，力道溫柔卻有著不容反抗的堅定。他一下下地撫摸月永雷歐的髮頂，心疼的感覺無以名狀，只知道很痛很痛……

月永雷歐沉默地流下眼淚，伸出手抓住瀨名泉的制服。

心裡仍有不安、害怕和驚恐，怕這個人不理他了、怕自己被拋棄、沒有人要……所以他唯一的價值就是作曲，如果一直作曲的話大家就會回來了吧？

「……レオ君，你仔細聽我說，」他深吸一口氣，把想表達的在心裡整理過後，緩慢而堅定地繼續道：「我不是因為想要你的曲子、或者有所圖謀而待在你身邊的。」

「或許現在的你不會相信，不過，我打從內心想留在你身邊。」

瀨名泉懷裡的人動了兩下，低低的嗚咽聲傳出。

「以前那些人是為了得到好處才圍在你身邊，我不是他們，就算你想捨棄我，我還是會追上來。」

我再也不想看著你孤獨、放任你消失。

「你的價值不只作曲，你的價值無法用任何東西衡量，所以，」他停頓了下，緩和自己話聲中濃濃的鼻音，「不要理會那些傷害自己的聲音，只要看著我、看著我就可以了。」

因為我也會、一直看著你。

「……」

瀨名泉的體溫、皮膚碰觸時的真實感，讓他想大喊。

不知道為什麼會變成這樣，當他一回過神來，自己早已縮成一團、待在這個亂七八糟的房間裡了。

腦中的負面想法狠狠糾纏在一起，頭痛得不行，心臟像要碎掉一樣，痛得他直不起身。

明明知道預防疼痛的方法是什麼都不要想，但眼淚流乾後那種無邊的恐懼卻沒辦法擺脫。

所以他不斷作曲，將腦中所有的情緒都轉化成扭曲的音符，寫到原子筆斷水、作業本破破爛爛。

但還是好痛、好痛……

不知道瀨名泉是什麼時候來的，一見到是他，自己有一瞬間的平靜，但恐懼又很快地席捲而來。

他最喜歡的瀨名泉，他最不想他離開的瀨名泉……沒有得到曲子的瀨名泉離開他會怎麼辦？

不要、不要……曲子、要寫出來才行！

『我不要曲子。』瀨名泉這麼說。

月永雷歐抓緊這根稻草，感覺就像得到了救贖。

「……セナ、為什麼？」他這麼問，眼淚鼻涕橫流。

為什麼啊……瀨名泉露出笑容。

「因為我是你的朋友啊。」

***

「セナ！太慢了啊！」

明明該是一句抱怨的話，月永雷歐卻滿面笑容、語氣活潑地對著跑過來的瀨名泉大喊。

「……煩死人了！到底是誰迷路啊？」瀨名泉撐著膝蓋喘氣。

抬起頭時是那種自信又無可奈何的笑容。

「哈哈！這是給セナ的考驗嘛！乖喔你很棒了！」他誇張地拍了拍瀨名泉的肩，用的十成力。

「你這傢伙、！」

忍無可忍後下意識回擊，再回過神來，他們兩個的距離只剩十公分。

瀨名泉咽了下唾液，月永雷歐近在眼前的翠色眸子讓他不敢輕易動彈。

「笨蛋，會不會、太近了？」

卻忘了是誰抓住誰的手腕。

「怎麼會？」月永雷歐瞇著眼笑，很緩慢地繼續湊近，「距離，是有負的吶……」

吻下去時，瀨名泉嚐到一股甜香，頓時整個腦袋都暈呼呼的。

一切都那麼自然，他們相吻、相擁，幸福就是彼此身上的體溫啊。

「……セナ，要不要在一起？」

瀨名泉暈呼的腦袋讓他有些思考無能，他望著月永雷歐漂亮的眸子，點了點頭。

「太好了，最喜歡セナ了！」月永雷歐高興地在瀨名泉臉上啾了一下，聲音之大害瀨名泉有點害羞。

「對了這個！你聽聽看！」他退開幾步，從口袋裡拿出一台隨身聽，插上耳機後把它塞給瀨名泉，「這是我一個月來的inspiration結晶！給我帶著最高敬意來聆聽啊！」

音樂響起，瀨名泉聽了兩秒後就覺得這個旋律非常熟悉。

「我已經決定它的名字了！就叫《一隻小小的瀨名泉》哦！」

……啊，是這樣啊。瀨名泉跟著旋律哼出了聲。

「是很溫柔的曲子呢～」

《完》


End file.
